Little Boxes
by rbslemma
Summary: Austin and Ally are married with a beautiful daughter, who just can't seem to fall asleep tonight:/ So Austin and Ally do, what they do best. I don't own the song "Little Boxes"
1. Chapter 1

"MOMMY!" The girl with the blond hair and dark eyes yells to her mother from her room.

"What is it sweetie?" The mother, Ally, asks her daughter in a panicked tone, for it was 2 o'clock in the morning. The daughter, Riley, was sobbing in her twin size bed, which was the perfect size for her 7-year old petite body. Riley got out of bed and ran into her mother's arms. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Ally asked soothingly.

"Is everything okay?" Ally's husband, Austin, walked into his daughter's room, he was confused, typical Austin.

"I don't know, I just walked in and she was sobbing her eyes out." Ally looked like she was about to cry, she hated when her loved one's were upset.

"Riley," Austin started, "come here," He opened his arms for his daughter, she ran into them. He picked her up, took her over to her bed, and laid her down. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Riley, what's wrong?" Ally walked over and took a set at the edge of her bed, while Austin was over by Riley's head.

The girl calmed down enough to speak. "I had a horrible nightmare," she said in her high tiny voice. Her eyes shone with fear. She was a perfect mix between Austin and Ally. She had Ally's eyes, and Austin hair. She was extremely frail, just like Ally, but she had the confidence of Austin. Although at moments like this, Ally's shyness broke through. She had Ally's lips, but Austin's nose. She was musically gifted, just like the parents. She was perfect, well to Austin and Ally at least.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ally said, concern in her voice and eyes, but Riley just shook her head.

"I don't wanna go through it again!" she said, and broke into sobs again.

Ally looked over at Austin and mouthed, "Go get your guitar." He looked at Riley, who was still crying in his arms. "I got it," she whispered, "just go get it!"

Moments later Austin returned with his acoustic guitar. "Riley, want me and mommy to sing you back to sleep?" he said. She nodded.

"Do you want us to sing the song my mother used to sing to me when I woke up crying?" Ally said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yes, please," Riley, said. Ally smiled. She looked at Austin, who nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Ally had told him that her mother used to sing her to sleep when she woke up from a nightmare, and he had learned the song and sang it to her on their first anniversary when they were 17. He began acapella.

"_Little Boxes on the hillside,_

_Little boxes made of ticky-tacky,_

_Little boxes on the hillside,_

_Little Boxes all the same,_

_There's a pink one, and a green one, and a blue one, and a yellow one,_

_and their all made outta ticky tacky and they all look just the same._

_And the people in the houses all went to the university,_

_where they were put in boxes and they came out all the same."_

Austin began strumming his guitar, but he kept singing, this time with Ally.

"_And there's doctors and lawyers and business executives,_

_and their all made of ticky-tacky and they all look just the same, _

_and they all played on the golf course and drink their martini's dry,_

_and they all have pretty children,_

_and the children go to school,_

_And the children go to summer camp and then to the university,_

_where they are put in boxes and they come out all the same."_

By this time, Riley was drifting in and out of consciousness, so Ally kept singing.

"_Boy's go into business, and marry, and raise a family,_

_in boxes made of ticky-tacky, and they all look just the same."_

Austin joined, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"_There's a pink one, and a green one, and a blue one, and a yellow one,_

_and there all made outta ticky-tacky and they all look just the same."_

Austin and Ally smiled at each other, remembering their first anniversary. They looked down at their daughter, who was fast asleep. Quietly, they, get out of Riley's bed, making sure not to wake her and walk toward the door. Now, they were standing in the doorway, smiling at their daughter, Austin's free arm around Ally's waist, the other held his guitar. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Ally failed not to get the feeling she always does when he says that, the feeling she's been getting ever since she was 16-years-old. "I love you, too," she whispered back, and leans up to kiss him. She most certainly knew her life was perfect.

* * *

><p>Well that's my first story:) I hope you like it:) I was watching this YouTube video of Walk of The Earth and they sang this song, Little Boxes, and the idea just came to me:) aha you should check the video out! this band is insanely amazing:D Plus i just think Austin and Ally are the CUTEST couple ever! Review and Favorite please?3<p>

-TaylorSwift13fan4life


	2. AN - The Red Tour Experience

**Hey guys! I'm just writing this to let you know that I have a brand new multi-chapter story out right now! It's called The Red Tour Experience, and it's an Austin & Ally story! Basically, Taylor Swift comes to Miami with a life-changing offer for Austin-to go on tour as an opening act for her Red tour! It would really mean a lot to me if you would check it out? And maybe review? Thanks so much!**


End file.
